


[PODFIC] Tell Me, Love - clockworkouroboros

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, ITPE, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Clockworkouroboros' summary:Geralt has lived a long life. There are bound to be things he regrets.He didn’t expect his falling-out with Jaskier to be quite so high on the list.(Also known as: another episode 6 fix-it fic)[Podfic length: 31:09 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] Tell Me, Love - clockworkouroboros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553374) by [clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros). 



> This was recorded for theonecalledeli as a treat for ITPE 2020! I hope she liked it <3
> 
> Thanks to clockworkouroboros for having blanket permission to podfic their works! :D

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:31:16 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (29,4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-tell-me-love)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/ReJ0Ebzb#yC_JlSgpM1Ke_3TwGfiiW8FjhfpXt0kmQeIsXa9kLgE)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/127COqyGkxYT1qG7rkxOMhsKp9OWX5MX2/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Tell me, love_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553374)
  * **Author:**[clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
